


Dream Boat

by moriin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Sort of platonic but not really, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: "As long as you still look at me the way that you do.""What way is that?""Like I'm the only one in the room."You wake up shaking from a nightmare you had about Lance getting killed. Your heart is heavy and you find the need for someone to hold.





	Dream Boat

"Lance," you called into the mic. "Lance, can you hear me?"

All that was heard on the other end were beating flesh and the sound of Lance's painful groans. He was tied up in a dark room on some Galran ship that warped to another location in the universe when the Blue Lion was captured.

You'd have to scold him about his recklessness later - when you get him back.

More groans were heard on the other end and what you guessed to be Lance spitting out blood. "Yeah...." he mumbled. "I can hear you."

You were surprised to get a response, which meant that he still had his helmet on. You figured it was probably a cruel message from the Galra telling Voltron to hurry up. "I'm going to get you out of there," you promised. "Just stay with me!"

"We have to go back!" Keith called on the other line. "It's too dangerous, we're not ready!"

"No! We're almost there!"

"Time's up, Paladin." On Lance's end, you heard a gun cock.

"I'm.... I'm sorry," Lance whispered.

"Lance? Lance!"

You woke up from your dream gasping for air with your hand over your heart. The clutch on your heart was tight and unforgiving, like your heart was too heavy to hold. You could feel the rhythm in your ears and it sounded off.

Looking around, you realized you weren't in your Lion. You were back in your bed, in the Castle of Lions, where you should be. The walls were the same, your clothes were the same, but something still felt different. You looked down at your shaking hands - what time was it? Was that mission to get Lance back real?

"Idiot," you hissed. You honestly wouldn't be surprised if your dream was real. Lance was stupid enough to get the Lion captured once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again, while getting himself captured in the process?

They say you should learn to love your teammates - and by they, you meant Coran. But being on the same team with someone as careless as Lance made your head hurt. He was a naturally curious boy in love with all that space has to offer - it was like babysitting a child.

Because of his reckless nature, you found yourself looking at him more. You looked at him to make sure he didn't set the Castle on fire, made sure he got to his Lion during missions, and even made sure he got out of the training deck alive. And each time, you would notice new things about him, like how his ears are uneven, or how his skin reminded you of the warm sun. The one time he catches you staring, it's suddenly an invitation for him to make sure your attention stays on him and him only.

And it did.

Your hands were still shaking when you broke from your thought bubble. Your head was pounding and the beat of your heart hadn't slowed down. Why were you panicking? It was just a dream, right?

"....Dammit."

But just to be one hundred percent sure, you flung your blankets off of you and sped down the hall to where his room was. From outside the door, you couldn't hear his unusually obnoxious snoring, and fear crept back up your spine. You knocked impatiently at his door.

Seconds later, a drowsy Lance slowly opened his door. His eyes widened when he saw your blushing form and suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Well, well, well," he smirked, leaning against the door frame. "Dead in the night, in front of my room? My love, what if someone catches us!? I always knew you had your eyes on me, but this is quite _risqué_ , don't you think -"

You caught him off guard when you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest. You clung to him like he was going to slip away at any moment. Your grip was probably tighter than what you intended, but it only confirmed more that he was real, and the dream was not. His heart beat was slow and soothing, like a lullaby. It was music to your ears and your heart felt whole, syncing its beat with his.

Lance hesitantly wrapped his arms around you and held you close. He hushed softly, trying to calm your shaking form. "What's wrong?"

"You're an idiot, that's what's wrong."

"What did I do this time!?"

"I.... I had a dream. You and Blue were captured by Galra and I was coming to get you. I was so close, I was nearly there.... But it was too late."

"Wow, that's dark. That doesn't explain why you're in front of my room, though."

You felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "I couldn't go to sleep not knowing if it was a dream or if it was real, so I had to check."

Lance pulled away, holding you at arms length. His expression was soft and heartfelt. His hands tucked loose strands of hair behind your ears and you suddenly can't look him in the eyes. "You were worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you! You drive me crazy, you know!?"

"Not the kind of crazy I was going for, but I'll take it," he chuckled.

"I'm not joking, Lance!" you cried out. "You've been lucky every time you've been fucked around, but what happens when you're not so lucky and you get hurt? Or-or like my dream, you get captured!?" You felt your eyes well up with tears. It was like four in the morning and you were exhausted. Being Lance's teammate was exhausting. Caring about him was exhausting. But you were also relieved to see a smiling Lance in front of you. "What am I going to do if you're suddenly not here anymore?"

He stood there speechless for a few moments, trying to process your confession that you actually gave him the time of day and cared about him. He pulled you close to him again and stroked your hair. You were so tired and his touch was so soothing that you could fall asleep standing right there.

"Ok," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

"Promise?" you begged, gripping onto his night shirt.

"I promise. As long as you still look at me the way that you do."

"What way is that?"

"Like I'm the only one in the room."

"It's hard not to look at you when you're always talking."

"But you like me, don't you?" he teased.

"I'm going back to my room."

"What, just sleep here! That way you know that _this_ wasn't a dream and -"

"Good night, Lance."


End file.
